


Bluebirds Rose tiny stories

by AnnonWiki



Category: Bluebirds Rose
Genre: Advice, Big Sisters, Little Sisters, Other, Siblings, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnonWiki/pseuds/AnnonWiki
Summary: Little Non cannon stories of stuff i write when I'm bored. Enjoy!
Relationships: Original Female Character&Original Female Character





	Bluebirds Rose tiny stories

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while it was raining and i had lofi music on in the background. Enjoy!

Aoura sat on the roof in the darkness looking up at the stars quietly, longingly, like she missed something she never had to begin with.

“Hey nerd.” A voice out of the silence, as a blue haired, unfamiliar character crawled up onto the roof from a window. She sat next to Aoura. “This is where I came to smoke all the time.” She smiled fondly at the memories. Aoura quiet, not responding to her sisters comments. “What’s up girl? Or are you really gonna keep me in the dark?”

“It’s nothing I’m… I’m fine.” Aoura said quietly.

“You seem distracted.”

“Why aren’t you down there with mom and dad or Derian?”

“Because I wanna hang out with my baby sis is that a crime?”

“I suppose not…”

“Good. Now, tell your big sis what’s up.”

“I feel lost.”

“As in?”

“I’m missing something, somewhere.”

“Can you describe it?”

“No I just- it’s something far from here. That’s all I know.” Aoura kind of snapped at her sister, whom was a bit taken a back. “..Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize!” Her sister laughed as Aoura looked at her confused “Silly. See, everyone gets lost sometimes. It may be hard or impossible to find what you need, what you want. But that’s why you have to focus on the moment, where are you now? What do you need, now? See everything has its place, but that things place is constantly changing. Your atoms, the stars, constantly changing, in tiny ways you may not notice, like people. But over time you notice. Like some people get so lost they wish to be free. So they look around for freedom in the dark, hopelessly feeling and falling making horrid decisions. Your standing on the ledge and that last step is the key, you think until you take it and find the horrible truth. That’s NEVER the key, for you or to anyone reading.”

“What?” aroura blinked confused.

“Never mind, the point I’m trying to make is that even though being on that edge is freeing, all you need to do is sit down. Because no matter what, no matter who or where, they are never along. The planets have stars, atoms have form. People have people, animals, or plants. Ever changing, ever growing, but never apart in the end.” Aoura was quiet for a long time as they watched the twinkling stars.

Soon her sister spoke again “Also Carol Baskin killed her husband.”

“…Who?” Aoura asked sheepishly and with confusion.

“Damn you are uncultured. Let’s go watch Ketflix.” She stood up, holding her hand out to Aoura whom took it and they climbed back through the window just, as the rain started to softly fall…

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Ketflix. I've changed a lot of celebrities and brand names in this world. Like Boke, or Ed Sheen


End file.
